


Каждый сам делает свой выбор

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Violence, Power Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур следует приказам отца, Мерлин берет дело в свои руки, и никому из них не становится от этого лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый сам делает свой выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/gifts).
  * A translation of [Choices, Orders, Marks and Stains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109663) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Сомнительное согласие, разговоры о смерти, немного жестокости, недостаточное количество смазки при сексуальном контакте. Учитываются первые два сезона. Не самый добрый фик, но со своеобразным извращенным хэппи эндом в конце.  
> Написано в подарок для Lalayt на Secret Santa Challenge.  
> Беты - Эмилия Мармеладова, MeDeGre, Anastaazi, Капитан Очевидность.

Они не имеют права.  
  
Они оба мужчины. _Мерлин знаком с анатомией, но и без того едва ли смог бы забыть об этом. Все то, что так нравится Мерлину в Артуре - широкий разворот его плеч, то, как рука принца ложится на рукоять меча – все это просто источает мужественность_.  
  
Артур – хозяин Мерлина. _Мерлин ненавидит подчиняться приказам. Но нет ничего, в чем бы он смог отказать Артуру._    
  
И, главное, они оба хотят этого. Их взгляды постоянно встречаются, когда Мерлин помогает Артуру облачиться в доспехи - и оба тут же отводят глаза. Иногда они смеются над шуткой, понятной лишь им одним, или Артур приобнимает Мерлина за плечи рукой – и тогда кажется, будто еще чуть-чуть…  
  
Иногда находиться в одной _комнате_ \- уже слишком, и в такие ночи Артур почти не пьет на пиру, а после сам добирается до своих покоев. Мерлин же возвращается в каморку за комнатами лекаря, судорожно стягивает с себя одежду и, плюхнувшись на соломенный матрас всем своим весом, чтобы тот не скрипел, дрочит так быстро и отчаянно, как только может. Если он позволит себе хоть на мгновение остановиться и подумать, если он пустит в свою кровать хоть одну фантазию, ничего уже не будет, как прежде.  
  
Он стирает простыни Артура каждые несколько дней. Считает белые потеки на них, гадая, о ком же думает Артур по ночам.  
  
Мерлин старается убедить себя, что о женщинах. Несомненно, Артур думает о женщинах. Теплых, влажных, готовых на все. Об их округлых формах и налитых грудях – всем том, о чем и должен думать нормальный мужчина. О чем должен думать и сам Мерлин вместо того, чтобы изо всех сил стараться не представлять себе литые мышцы и хриплые стоны в полутьме.  
  
В тронном зале Утер произносит речь о том, как Артур одержал победу над злым колдуном, в то время как Мерлину доподлинно известно, что мальчишке было от силы лет пятнадцать и он едва стоял на ногах от страха. Утер говорит о неустанной бдительности, о том, что грех, готовый развратить их души, может ждать за каждым углом. По выражению лица Артура Мерлин видит, что тот не может находиться в зале больше ни минуты.  
  
Мерлин подходит к столу с полным кувшином вина, наполняет кубок Артура и ухитряется разлить все его содержимое на колени принца.  
  
 - Мерлин, ты _идиот_ , - отрывисто произносит Артур, отодвигает стул назад, и, перехватывая слугу за предплечье, выдергивает кувшин из его рук. – Смотри, что ты наделал!  
  
\- Простите, сир…  
  
\- Я приношу извинения за моего криворукого слугу, - говорит Артур красивой даме подле него, чьи юбки оказались забрызганы вином. – Он будет сурово наказан сразу после того, как исправит все, что натворил, - и с этими словами Артур тащит Мерлина к выходу.  
  
Они не проходят и двадцати футов по коридору, когда Артур врезается в Мерлина, но тут же отступает с еле слышным «прости, прости», и они продолжают идти дальше.  
  
Один лестничный пролет спустя – Мерлин, как всегда, двигается рывками, а Артур так и не отпустил его руку – они снова сталкиваются. Мерлин упирается пахом прямо в задницу Артура, и они тут же отскакивают в разные стороны, словно обжегшись.  
  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу до покоев Артура они не перестают касаться друг друга, якобы случайно, и если раньше Мерлина частенько называли неуклюжим, это ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, как он ощущает себя сейчас. Артур же, кажется, растерял всю ловкость бывалого воина, но продолжает целеустремленно двигаться вперед.  
  
 - Вычисти это, - говорит он, тяжело дыша, когда они оказываются в его комнатах. Мерлин направляется к шкафу. – Я сказал, _вычисти это_ , - отрывисто повторяет Артур. Мерлин замирает на полушаге – и вот оно снова, это ощущение неправильности и одновременно правильности происходящего.  
  
Мерлин знает, чего хочет. Он должен уйти. Он должен бежать отсюда.  
  
Вместо этого он опускается на колени и прижимается лицом к паху Артура. Его щека касается влажной ткани. Он чувствует аромат вина и мускусный запах возбуждения, едкость размоченной краски и острый запах пота, обычно едва уловимый на одежде Артура. Мерлин хочет попробовать его на вкус.  
  
\- Господи, Мерлин, - по телу Артура проходит дрожь, и он хватается рукой за волосы Мерлина в поисках поддержки.  
  
Мерлин оставляет на бедрах принца влажные поцелуи, обжигающие даже сквозь плотную ткань, скользит вдоль члена языком, с наслаждением втягивает его пряный запах. И когда этого становится недостаточно, поднимает руки – Артур все еще судорожно цепляется за его волосы - и распутывает завязки его штанов.  
  
Мерлин делал это уже сотни, нет, тысячи раз, хотя еще никогда – с этой позиции. Уже не раз стягивал мягкую ткань штанов с этих бедер, и все же _такое_ он делает впервые. Вино промочило штаны насквозь, и Мерлин скользит языком по теплой коже, пытаясь успокоить биение собственного сердца…  
  
Артур вздрагивает и, потянув Мерлина за волосы, отстраняет его от себя. Заставляет подняться, другой рукой судорожно подхватывая завязки штанов.  
  
\- Нет, я… Мерлин, я не имел в виду…  
  
\- Но ты хотел этого.  
  
\- Дело не в том, чего я хочу.  
  
Не в силах сдержаться, Мерлин закатывает глаза, слыша это привычное «бремя короны никогда не было легким» в голосе Артура.  
  
 - Прикажете мне оставить Вас тогда, _сир_? – это обоюдоострый меч, это слово. Их обоих невольно передергивает.  
  
\- Думаю, да, так будет лучше.  
  
\- На что это похоже? – вырывается вдруг у Мерлина, и он замирает на полпути к двери. Внутри него закипает гнев, потому что, какого черта?! Потому что из всех полуправд, что камнем лежат на его совести, эта становится просто невыносимой. Потому что Артур убил сегодня кого-то, кто с таким же успехом мог быть самим Мерлином. Потому что руки принца снова обагрены кровью, и эта кровь омывает их магией снаружи, как собственная кровь Мерлина омывает его самого изнутри.  
  
Мерлин сам не понимает, о чем спрашивает Артура, но за первым вопросом тут же следует второй:  
  
\- Скажи, их смерть ощущается по-другому?  
  
 _Они_.   
  
Не нужно уточнять, Мерлин, продолжай лгать, даже если твое сердце исходит слезами по ним, или же окажется, что Эдвин был братоубийцей, а Мордред – почти что семьей. А Моргана…  
  
Всегда, всегда только «они».  
  
\- Не спрашивай меня об этом, - произносит Артур.  
  
\- Твой отец гордится тобой.  
  
Артур сплевывает и тут же прикусывает губу, его руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и тогда Мерлин снова опускается перед ним на колени. На этот раз он не останавливается - убирает все, что стоит у него на пути, и берет его в рот целиком, ощущая острый привкус Артура на языке. Мерлин насаживается ртом на его член, пока у него не начинает звенеть в ушах от нехватки воздуха, а глаза не наполняются слезами. Возможно, это глупо, но Мерлин не хочет, чтобы было иначе. Он хочет _брать_ , заявляя о своих правах, хочет показать Артуру, что тот не может все время все контролировать, что иногда люди, стоящие ниже него, могут принять часть ответственности на свои плечи.   
  
Мерлин берет его еще глубже в рот, и, возможно, то, что он делает, унизительно и ужасно, но, в то же время, и _нет_ , потому что сейчас Артур полностью в его власти. От одной только мысли о том, как Артур уязвим сейчас, сколько в его действиях доверия к Мерлину, того насквозь прошивает волной удовольствия, и он громко стонет.   
  
Мерлин думает, что выиграл этот раунд, но тут Артур снова слегка отстраняет его.  
  
\- Нет, - произносит он хриплым голосом, - Не так. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
 - А он, он стоял перед тобой на коленях? – _Подчинился ли он, склонился ли пред мощью твоего меча? Чувствовал ли ты, что выполняешь чужую волю? Был ли ты милосерден?_    
  
\- Замолчи, Мерлин.  
  
 - Умер ли он как мужчина? _Сражался_ ли он?  
  
\- Он… сопротивлялся, пытался противостоять…  
  
\- Скажи, что он умер, сражаясь.  
  
Грудь Артура тяжело вздымается, рубашка насквозь промокла от пота, а пропитавшиеся вином штаны болтаются где-то в районе лодыжек.  
  
\- Я не могу, - говорит он, невольно расправляя плечи, словно держит отчет перед отцом.  
  
\- Они же тоже люди, пойми, - это не должно звучать, как мольба, но звучит. Мерлин отчаянно хочет, чтобы Артур согласился с ним.  
  
\- Они преступники. – Артур все еще, как на допросе. Полон чувства собственного достоинства, даже наполовину раздетый и все еще возбужденный под смятой рубашкой. Это не Артур говорит с Мерлином, а принц Камелота увещевает неразумного слугу.  
  
\- Они не являются злом.  
  
\- Они творят зло, - Артур, наконец, вспоминает о своих штанах и, подтянув их на бедра, крепко завязывает шнуровку. Он по-прежнему не смотрит Мерлину в глаза.  
  
Молчание затягивается.  
  
\- Ты не веришь в это, - едва слышно произносит Мерлин.  
  
\- Закон не зависит от того, во что я верю.  
  
Кажется, будто окно гипнотизирует Артура, он прислоняется к ромбовидной раме и смотрит на опустевший внутренний двор замка, словно пытается что-то разглядеть в темноте. Самое время Мерлину уйти, но вместо этого он, наоборот, подходит ближе.  
  
\- Скажи мне, как он умер.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Еще ближе.  
  
\- Черт тебя подери, скажи мне!  
  
Слишком близко.  
  
Артур резко разворачивается на каблуках и с силой толкает Мерлина спиной об стену.  
  
 - Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, - спрашивает он, громко втягивая воздух носом, - что, быть может, я вовсе не горю желанием воскрешать в памяти эти чудесные мгновения моей замечательной жизни? Что я вовсе не получаю удовольствия, убивая тех, кто нарушил закон? Но это закон, Мерлин, и мы все должны подчиняться ему: и ты, и я, и все остальные. Я поклялся, _поклялся_ защищать закон в этом королевстве, и не имеет никакого значения, что я думаю о нем. Или что я чувствую, - добавляет он и отводит глаза. И от этого жеста что-то ломается внутри Мерлина, и все его надежды тают, как дым.  
  
\- Это не то отношение, которого хочет твой отец.  
  
\- Если ты еще раз упомянешь моего отца, я отправлю тебя в колодки!  
  
\- Я наблюдал за тобой на пиру. Ты больше не его человек.  
  
\- Мерлин…  
  
Но Мерлина уже несет:  
  
\- Возьми меня в свою постель, - выпаливает он скороговоркой.  
  
\- Не говори глупостей.  
  
Но Артур стоит слишком близко, чтобы Мерлин не заметил, как его член дергается от этой мысли и начинает твердеть.  
  
 - Я не шучу. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Возьми меня. – _Позволь мне языком очистить твои руки от скверны_.   
  
Мерлин целует Артура так непристойно, как только может, сплошь зубы и щетина, и Артур зло стонет, притягивая его ближе.  
  
До кровати далеко, да и сама мысль о кровати кажется слишком здравой. Штаны Артура снова становятся преградой, и Мерлин едва не разрывает их, в то время как Артур яростно стягивает с Мерлина его собственные штаны.  
  
Артур берет оба их члена в руку и проводит по ним ладонью вверх-вниз, крепко сжимая пальцы – быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Это мучительно хорошо, и если бы это происходило на самом деле, Мерлин позволил бы Артуру продолжить, но это все ненастоящее, это… Мерлин знает, что должен сделать, знает, чего хочет. Знает, как это должно быть.  
  
\- Возьми меня, - с усилием цедит он сквозь зубы, в то время как все, чего ему хочется, это откинуть голову назад и принять то, что ему предлагают.  
  
Артур рычит, закидывает ногу Мерлина себе на бедро и легонько касается его пальцами промеж ягодиц, посылая волну дрожи по всему телу Мерлина.  
  
 - Давай. Ты же знаешь, я справлюсь. Ты же хочешь этого, - подначивает его Мерлин. Артур едва сдерживается, пытаясь действовать осторожно, и его пальцы, заметно дрожа, замирают у самого входа. – _Давай же_!  
  
\- Постель…  
  
 - Нет. – _Я хочу умереть, сражаясь_. – Артур, давай же, давай…  
  
 - Чего ты _хочешь_ от меня? – выдавливает Артур, тяжело дыша. Он уже наполовину внутри Мерлина, а тот не перестает раздавать инструкции. Слишком узко, слишком сухо. Артур осторожно толкается туда и обратно, пытаясь увлажнить тугой проход несколькими каплями смазки, выступившими на его члене; он весь дрожит, от широких плеч до самых бедер, пытаясь сохранить контроль, но Мерлин хочет все по-другому. Он точно знает, что делает.   
  
Мерлин умеет играть грязно: он подается вниз на твердый член, чувствуя, как тот разрывает его изнутри – безжалостно, горячо, заставляя кривиться от боли – и упрямо преодолевает сопротивление неподатливых мышц, словно говоря хорошему, благородному Артуру: «сделай мне больно», «давай», «я справлюсь», «ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого»… И все потому, что Мерлин знает. Он знает, что делает.  
  
В конце концов, он здесь, чтобы отравить Артура – собой. Это всего лишь средство, чтобы добраться до цели, и Мерлина никогда не волновало, _что_ он ломает, будь то правила, законы или даже люди, если на кону стоит безопасность Артура. И сейчас он должен поставить точку. Мерлин чувствует жгучую потребность показать Артуру сделанный им выбор. Ему нужно знать, что выберет сам Артур.  
  
Поэтому Мерлин ждет, пока Артур поднимет взгляд на его лицо, и шепчет слова заклинания. Он чувствует, как в крови закипает магия, и пытается выдавить улыбку. Там, где было сухо, становится восхитительно скользко, и к ужасу Артура Мерлин с силой насаживается на его член до самого основания - и они стонут, оба, от остроты ощущения. И Мерлин позволяет себе поверить - пусть лишь на одно прекрасное мгновение - что это происходит на самом деле.  
  
\- Мерлин, что…  
  
\- Я признаюсь в своем колдовстве, - произносит Мерлин, и вот он, конец его пути. Вся его дальнейшая жизнь сократилась до этих нескольких минут, пока Артур внутри него, там, где Мерлин всегда хотел, чтоб он был, там, где он нужен Мерлину, и рука Артура конвульсивно сжимается на его плече, на его горле. Артур выходит из него, оставляя внутри Мерлина ощущение пустоты, и тому вдруг резко не хватает воздуха. Все вокруг плывет…  
  
 _Я всего лишь хотел умереть, крепко держась на ногах…_  
  
Мерлин больше не понимает, кого из них двоих он наказывает, не знает, кого пытается отравить… Нет, совсем не таким он видел свое признание. Черт, да он мог сделать это, спасая Артура от опасности, пожертвовать собой при свидетелях за неимением выбора. Сейчас же его слова звучат вульгарно и дешево, и при этом так интимно, так невозможно интимно. Мерлин мог промолчать, но нет, он решил сделать это именно сейчас, когда никто не может видеть их, никто не может помешать Артуру сделать выбор самостоятельно.  
  
Мерлин проваливается в спасительную темноту.  
  
***  
  
Приходит в себя он уже полностью одетым и окоченевшим от холода.  
  
Мерлин полусидит на стуле Артура, в то время как тот снова замер у окна. Блеклый свет проникает сквозь приоткрытые ставни - должно быть, уже светает. Мерлин не думал, что доживет до рассвета.  
  
\- Артур?  
  
\- Твоя добродетель, вернее, то, что от нее осталось, не запятнана, - бесстрастно произносит Артур. Он не оборачивается. – Это было низко с твоей стороны, Мерлин.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Выметайся.  
  
\- Если ты собираешься убить меня, то сделай это сейчас, - затаив дыхание, говорит Мерлин. Он соскальзывает со стула на пол, моля, предлагая, подчиняясь.  
  
Артур же хотел этого, однажды. _Ты знаешь, как ходить на коленях?_    
  
Сейчас же тот не произносит ни слова, но его лицо перекошено гневом, когда он выталкивает Мерлина за дверь. На его штанах в районе паха расползается мокрое пятно, и это единственное свидетельство того, чем они занимались всего несколько минут назад, - последнее, что видит Мерлин, прежде чем перед его носом захлопывается дверь.  
  
***  
  
Жизнь продолжается – по крайней мере, для Мерлина и Артура.  
  
Артур не разговаривает с Мерлином две злосчастные недели, и в это время группа друидов тайком пробирается в Камелот.  
  
К сожалению, всех их предосторожностей оказывается недостаточно. Так же неосторожна и ведьма, пытающаяся продать лягушачьи косточки доверчивым влюбленным дурочкам, и плешивый рыцарь из Бретани, пойманный Мерлином у самых покоев Артура с кинжалом наизготовку и магическим кристаллом в руках, отсвечивающим кроваво-красным цветом.  
  
Мерлин использует кристалл по прямому назначению и оставляет себе, удивляясь походя, когда же успел превратиться в убийцу. Артур же вытаскивает из окоченевших пальцев кинжал и с каменным выражением на лице перерезает трупу горло одним точным движением руки. Его провозглашают недремлющим стражем Камелота, но он не остается на пир, устроенный в его честь, а заодно отпускает с него и Мерлина.  
  
Мерлин стирает одежду Артура, пытаясь не считать кровяные потеки на ней. Он намеренно не соотносит их количество с речами Утера, или днями, когда Артур стоит в карауле, или колоннами дыма, проникающими за стены замка, или с тем, как часто посылают за палачом.  
  
Мерлин стирает простыни Артура и старается не думать о других потеках или о том, что они означают.  
  
А когда Артур врывается в комнату Мерлина в безбожно ранний час и, вытащив его из кровати, опускается перед ним на колени, Мерлин и об этом старается особо не задумываться. Вместо этого он поднимает Артура на ноги и одним усилием мысли освобождает их обоих от одежды.  
  
На этот раз они все-таки добираются до кровати и падают на матрас, словно набитый гвоздями. Артур невесомо скользит кончиками пальцев по голове Мерлина и вниз по его спине, и Мерлин обхватывает ногами его бедра, притягивая его, взмокшего от напряжения, в самое восхитительное объятье на свете. Мерлин не думает о том, что они делают, он просто живет этими мгновеньями: цепляется за Артура, словно хочет втащить его себе под кожу, использует пальцы и рот, чтобы заставить принца хватать губами воздух. Вдруг тот резко меняет их местами, и вот уже Мерлин упирается лицом в подушку, а Артур осторожно растягивает его изнутри. Его движения плавны и нежны, ведь он знает, насколько больше Мерлин предпочел бы, чтобы тот был груб.  
  
Мерлину вовсе не нужно долго думать, чтобы знать, что все это правильно, одновременно непристойно и лучше всего на свете, и все, что только подразумевает под собою слово «верность».  
  
Они не имеют права, нет. Но это еще никогда (цветок смерти, Эалдор, Моргауза) их не останавливало.  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
